ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mage Empyrean equipment guide
This is a list of Black Mage Emyyrean equipment and upgrade items that I made for myself. I figured it would be worth sharing. Feel free to make corrections or additions to the list, but please don't drastically change the format. I want to keep this simple. --Kraftlos 09:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) male in full Goetia attire.]] Basic Black Mage Empyrean Set This equipment is pretty weak. Most people will at least want to upgrade their equipment to +1 before bringing it into their regular rotation. I would suggest the Teal Saio Set, which can be purchased with Cruor at the entrance to various Abyssea zones, until these pieces can be upgraded at least to +1. Goetia Attire Set Main Pieces * Goetia Petasos - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Attohwa for 20,000 Cruor * Goetia Coat - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Altepa for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Goetia Gloves - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Altepa for 25,000 Cruor * Goetia Chausses - Purchased with from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Attohwa for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Goetia Sabots - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Attohwa Accessories * Goetia Earring - Drops from Ouzelum (NM) in Abyssea - Altepa * Goetia Chain - Drops from Bakka (NM) in Abyssea - Konschtat * Goetia Mantle - Drops from Ironclad Severer (NM) in Abyssea - Misareaux +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be on a level 75+ job and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5), then trade the item and the required seals to the delivery box, finally trade the item to the Magian Moogle once more to receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, only your main body pieces can be upgraded. You don't need to start the trial before collecting seals. Goetia Attire +1 Set * Petasos - 8 Goetia Seal: Head (Trial 4159) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Wherwetrice, Aggressor Antlion, Blazing Eruca *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: An Offer You Can't Refuse * Coat - 10 Goetia Seal: Body (Trial 4339) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Amarok *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05 ***Quest: Proof of the Lion **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Chione * Gloves - 8 Goetia Seal: Hands (Trial 4319) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Sharabha *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05 ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Notorious Monster: Teekesselchen ***Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 02, Op 04, Op 10 ***Quest: Benevolence Lost ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Koghatu ***Quest: Frozen Flame Redux * Chausses - 8 Goetia Seal: Legs (Trial 4179) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Gukumatz, Nonno, Funereal Apkallu *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Wanted: Medical Supplies **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Teugghia ***Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 02, Op 04, Op 10 ***Quest: The Egg Enthusiast * Sabots - 8 Goetia Seal: Feet (Trial 4199) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Gnawtooth Gary, Lord Varney, Quasimodo *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Aqua Puraga +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Goetia Attire +2 Set *'Petasos' - 6 Coins of Vision (Trial 4219) **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi, Lusca **Konschtat: Kukulkan, Bloodeye Vileberry, Turul *'Coat' - 9 Jewels of Ardor (Trial 4379) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Orthrus **Grauberg: Fuath **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Apademak **Vunkerl: Bukhis, Ketea **Misareaux: Amhuluk, Ironclad Severer **Attohwa: Titlacauan *'Gloves' - 6 Jewels of Wieldance (Trial 4359) **Uleguerand: Resheph **Grauberg: Amphitrite **Vunkerl: Durinn **Attohwa: Ironclad Cleaver **Misareaux: Tristitia, Ironclad Severer *'Chausses' - 6 Stones of Balance (Trial 4239) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Glavoid, Lacovie, Myrmecoleon * Sabots - 6 Cards of Voyage (Trial 4259) ** La Theine: Carabosse Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Ketea, Bukhis Category:Guides